Drôle de jeune fille
by Emma19
Summary: Aya , prétendue soeur jumelle de Heero Yui fait des siennes ^^
1. prologue

Duo se leva à l'aube avec l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : d'abord il ne se levait jamais avec le soleil , et puis il avait une impression de vide . Bah il allait vite oublier , autant profiter du fait qu'il soit pour une fois lever avant Heero pour l'embêter . C'est donc avec un sourire Shinigami , qu'il se leva sans un bruit se fondant avec les ombres pour arriver vers la forme que couvrait le drap du lit à côté du sien . Puis lorsqu'il fut à deux pas du lit , il sauta sur . des cousins ? Il releva la tête étonnée : le lit était vide et les cousins servait à faire croire qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans ce lit vide . Heero était de toute évidence déjà levé .  
  
****  
  
En pleine mer , Heero était à bord de son gundam , il survolait l'océan pour rejoindre le QG où se trouvait déjà le professeur J . Ses douleurs à l'estomac étaient trop connues par Heero pour qu'il s'en inquiète vraiment au début , mais elles étaient devenues de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses et surtout elles s'étaient répandues dans tout son corps . Quand il en avait parlé le soir précédent, le professeur lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre immédiatement à la base sur le bateau d'Howard . Pour que le professeur lui demande de venir aussi vite , c'est que les transformations de son corps allaient bientôt commencer et qu'il fallait arrêter le processus tout de suite avant que cela ne soit irrémédiable .  
  
****  
  
Pendant que Heero traversait l'océan , Duo s'inquiétait : Heero était partit pourtant tout indiquait le contraire : aucun mot pour que les autres pilotes évitent de partir à sa recherche ( perte de temps d'après lui ) , son ordinateur portable était là alors que c'était la chose à laquelle Heero tenait sûrement le plus après Wing . Mais son gundam n'était plus avec les autres dans le hangar . Quatre qui s'était levé lorsqu'il avait sentit la détresse de son ami , essayait de le convaincre qu'il avait sûrement reçut une mission urgente pendant qu'ils dormaient tous , ce qui n'était pas une si bonne idée car maintenant Duo s'imaginait deux scénarios : un où Heero en avait eu marre de lui et l'autre où il ne le reverrait jamais car il était mort pendant une mission .  
  
****  
  
Heero arriva enfin sur le bateau , il était courbé et mort de fatigue , la douleur n'arrangeant pas les choses ! Il sortit de son gundam et se laissa tomber à terre mais au lieu de se réceptionner comme d'habitude , il tomba face contre terre , évanouit .  
  
**** 


	2. chapitre 1

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Hathor très frustrée ( bien choisi le pseudo ^^ ;; ) : Pour Heero en fille , il faut ABSOLUMENT lire une fic anglaise d'Akuma 'confusion of the heart' sur le site de Meanne 77 : et 'cross my heart' toujours de Akuma : ils sont géniaux . . . en anglaises , d'accord mais géniaux quand même qui se trouve sur . Pour la douleur , bah disons que mon esprit complètement tortu à exagérer sur la dose de douleur ^^ ; Sinon je suis en vacances aujourd'hui ^^ mais à ta place je me réjouirai pas : je pars en vacance ^^ ;; .  
  
Dana-chan : je suis heureuse d'avoir 'tiqué' ta curiosité ^^ . Voici la suite .  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que Heero , avait disparu , les pilotes avaient pensé demander de ses nouvelles aux vieux timbrés (dixit duo ) ( et oui même Wuffy et Troman sont plus ou moins inquiet ) .Mais le professeur G avait répondu à leur question avant même qu'ils ne l'ont posée : le pilote 01 était guéri mais que comme il était encore contagieux et surtout dans le coma , un autre pilote allait prendre sa place auprès de Wing . Ils devaient tous se rendre au QG . Il y eu différentes réactions :  
  
-Bah oh moins on sait où il est maintenant !  
  
-Mais Wufei , même si on sait où il est , il n'est pas en très bon état ! C'est étrange mon empathie ne m'a rien fait ressentir et le professeur G a dit qu'il avait été gravement malade  
  
Quatre semblait surpris alors que Wufei lui était rassuré de savoir où était le pilote 01 , au moins il n'avait pas été capturé .  
  
-Je n'en savait même rien , je n'ai rien vu , rien remarqué !  
  
Duo avait du mal à réaliser et Trowa .  
  
-Je me demande qui ils ont pu juger capable de piloter Wing .  
  
Duo explosa .  
  
-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dit ? On s'en fiche de ce type ! C'est Heero le plus important pour l'instant et .  
  
-Je n'oublie pas Duo , mais G viens de nous dire qu'il était hors de danger ! Et je connais Heero , il se battra . Par contre il m'avait dit qu'il était le seul pilote entraîné par J qui est survécut .  
  
Duo avait l'air perplexe .  
  
-A moi il ne m'a jamais parlé de son entraînement !  
  
Quatre prit la parole .  
  
-C'est parce que Trowa et Heero se ressemble , Duo .  
  
Duo ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :  
  
-C'est parce qu'ils ont été éduqués sur le même iceberg !  
  
S'attirant un regard méchant de Quatre , un éclat de rire de Wufei et . un micro-sourire de la part de Trowa !!! A ce moment un gars en habit de mécanicien arriva sur la plate forme où se tenaient les 4 pilotes.  
  
-Les professeurs veulent vous voir . Suivez-moi !  
  
Duo eut l'air surpris par la voix .  
  
-Mais t'es une fille !  
  
En effet , le mécano était une jeune fille dont le visage et les formes étaient cachés par l'uniforme de travail mais sa voix ne laissait aucun doute possible .  
  
-Et toi t'es un gars , surprenant ! Avec ta tresse et tes traits de visage , j'aurais juré que t'étais une meuf !  
  
Wufei éclata de rire et Duo en restait bouche ouverte : le ton de la fille était ouvertement sarcastique .  
  
-Bon vous ramenez vos jolis derrières où on attend le dégèle ?  
  
Wufei arrêta de rire pour devenir légèrement rouge tout comme Quatre , Trowa lui leva un sourcil de 0.02 mm ( j'ai pris ma règle pour vérifier ^^ ) et Duo rigola .  
  
-Nous et nos jolies fesses on te suit ma jolie .  
  
****  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Heero , je t'interdit de lever la voix en ma présence !  
  
-Mais enfin professeur , vous vous rendez compte toute ma couverture va s'effondrer !  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix Heero ! Les pilules ne font plus effet , ton organisme a eu le temps de s'y habituer !  
  
-Mais . JE NE VEUX PAS !!!!!!  
  
Le professeur G entra .  
  
-Alors G ?  
  
-Le problème des autres pilotes est réglé : ils sont persuadés que le pilote 01 a été gravement malade et qu'on l'a guéri mais que comme il était encore contagieux et surtout dans le coma , un autre pilote allait prendre sa place auprès de Wing  
  
-Parfait ! Tu voit Heero ta couverture ne tombe pas ! Et tu pourras la reprendre si on trouve un remède . On va déjà faire des analyses pour voir si cela est réversible !  
  
-Mais !  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Heero ! Ceci est un ordre . Il ne va pas falloir oublier que tu as changé : il va falloir changer quelque peu ton comportement !  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK .  
  
****  
  
Alignés en une ligne devant les professeurs, les 5 pilotes attendaient . J pris la parole .  
  
-Comme vous le savez , le pilote 01 n'étant pas dans la capacité de remplir une mission , nous avons décidé de le remplacer . Aya .  
  
La fille qui les avait amenés devant les vieux se mis à la lumière , droit comme un bâton , elle fit un salut militaire . J repris la parole .  
  
-Je vous présente la nouvelle recrue : nom de code : Aya .  
  
Wuffei ne put retenir un :  
  
-Mais c'est une fille !  
  
Aya eut un petit sourire , leva son regard vers J , qui hocha la tête en avant . Wufei n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait en train d'embrasser le mur , un bras tordu dans son dos , une lame sous la gorge et qu'une voix douce et délibérément suave lui dit :  
  
-Tu bouge , tu es mort .  
  
Aya en plaquant Wufei au mur avait perdu la casquette qui cachait son visage .  
  
-C'est bon , Aya , lâche le pilote 05 , nous avons encore besoin de lui .  
  
Aya alla se replacer près de J , lorsque Quatre prit la parole pour faire les présentations .  
  
-Enchanté , je suis Quatre Raberba Winner , voici , Trowa Barton , le gars à la tresse est Duo Maxwell et celui à qui tu allais trancher la gorge est Wufei .  
  
-C'est bon 04 , Je vous connais tous par c?ur .  
  
Wufei n'en revenait toujours pas , lorsque Trowa adressa la parole à Aya .  
  
-Nous préférons être appeler par notre nom de code . C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de te connaître .  
  
Les professeurs eurent l'air légèrement surpris . non , gênés . Trowa continuait à observer les longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés de Aya , ainsi que ses yeux bleus . d'un ton cobalt ! A voir la mâchoire de Duo s'affaissait , il l'avait aussi remarqué .  
  
-Heero ????  
  
Lui demanda t il incrédule . Ce fut le professeur J qui prit la parole :  
  
-Aya , dis leur !  
  
Aya se plaça devant les 5 G-boys .  
  
-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance , mon nom est Aya , Aya Yui , s?ur jumelle de Heero Yui , pilote 01 du gundam Wing .  
  
Les 5 garçons étaient sur le cul . Ce fut Duo qui reprit ses esprit le plus rapidement :  
  
-Mais c'est impossible , j'ai déjà parcouru le dossier de Heero en entier , aucun parent plus ou moins proche n'est vivant !  
  
-Exact .  
  
-Bah , alors comment tu peux être sa jumelle ?  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas ! regard de la mort qui tue , made in Yui pour un baka d'américain .  
  
Trowa reprit la parole .  
  
-Si tu n'a pas été entraînée à devenir pilote, comment pourras tu piloter Wing ?  
  
-Qui te dis ,que je n'ai pas été entraînée ? Je n'ai pas été entraîné dans le même groupe qu'Heero cependant . Et c'est Heero qui a semblé le plus apte au service .  
  
-.  
  
-.  
  
-.  
  
-.  
  
Aya commençait à se sentir légèrement gênée aussi se débrouilla-t-elle pour sortir :  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Oui , Aya ?  
  
-J'ai faim !  
  
Tout le monde , pilotes et professeurs, était sur le cul , et le professeur J laissa Aya partir une goutte de sueur glissant derrière la tête .  
  
****  
  
Note de l'auteur : j'irais peut-être plus vite si vous m'écrivez des reviews ^^  
  
Duo : espèce de sadique. Emma : Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ^^ ;; Duo : t'as déjà écrit 3 chapitres et tu les publie au compte goutte ! Comment je fais pour savoir si tu vas me casser avec Heero ??????? Emma : désolée , mais si j'ai pas de review je mets pas la suite . * regard sadique * Duo : QUOI !!!!!!!!!!! *se tourne vers les lecteurs * . S'il vous plait , help me . T_T 


	3. chapitre 2

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lizzie : Il faut avouer que c'est un bon argument ^^ .  
  
Diane23 : Alors voilà là suite de celle là , Any Potter attendra un peu , j'ai effacé le texte ^^ ;;; . Sinon je bosse sur A la recherche de soi et j'ai mis la suite de ma fic fantasy originlale sur FictionPress.net , ça s'appelle à la poursuite de ses origines .Et . je crois que c'est tout !^__________^  
  
Hathor : Alors t'es plus frustrée ^^ ( désolée mais ça m'a marqué ) . je peux pas répondre à tes questions : Il n'y aurait plus d'intrigue . Bah je connais pas les réponses à certaines questions ^^° Sinon . berk mauvaise image , Heero en blonde le pauvre !!! mais non j'ai choisis Aya parce que j'aimais bien le nom et puis il me semble que je l'ai décrite , ne ? Euh pour mes vacances , pas de panique , lit la note en bas , c'est arrangé ! A part ça , j'ai lu la fic 'Hot Choclat' , que dire . . . ^___________________________^ ( c'est expressif ! ^^ ) . Et bon j'espère que t'aimera les fics d'Akuma et que t'as un mouchoir sur la main parce que si ça se finit toujours bien , il y a des moments où tu pleures comme une madeleine ( enfin moi j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine ^^ ;;; ) . Il faut lire aussi euhhhhhh , L'unique parfait de Naka , et euhhhhhhh Te amo ( alors là j'étais en larme du début à la fin ) toujours d'Akuma donc en anglais . Et bon c'est les plus belles fanfic de Gundam que j'ai lu ^^ jusqu'à présent . Il y a aussi Being There en anglais sur le site de Meanne77 , elle aussi elle es en anglais et est très sentimentale ! Bon je m'arrête parce que je commence à m'éloigner du sujet ^^ . Bonne lecture .  
  
Sophie : eh ben , voilà la suite . ^^.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Duo et son estomac forcèrent les autres à suivre Aya , pour . obtenir un peu plus d'infos sur elle . (mais bien sur surtout qu'il y serve de bonnes nouilles à la cantine ) . Duo et les autres retrouvèrent bien vite la jumelle Yui qui était en pleine discussion avec . un autre soldat . Duo l'interpella :  
  
- Hello Aya , tu nous présente ton petit copain ?  
  
Le copain en question , vêtu d'un uniforme et d'une casquette sur de courts cheveux noirs , leva d'un doigt sa casquette assez pour dévoiler des yeux d'un bleu intense dévisageant Duo .  
  
-Un gars? Merci! lança une voix joviale.de fille.  
  
Duo ouvrit de grands yeux bovin .  
  
-Bon sang, Hildie-baby , c'est bien toi ?  
  
-Hildie-baby ? Nani ?  
  
Aya ne semblait pas tout suivre .  
  
-Mais oui Aya , tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai expliqué de ma rencontre avec Duo !  
  
-Ah oui , c'est vrai j'avais oublié que vous vous connaissez !  
  
Quatre lui ne semblait pas connaître .  
  
-Duo , c'est qui ?  
  
-C'est Hilde Schbeiker , Elle faisait partie d'un détachement chargé de me coincer alors que je venait de terminer une mission dans une colonie et que j'allais partir. Elle m'a repéré au point de contrôle d'identité. J'ai du piquer un mobile Suit pour filer et bien sur il a fallu que je tombe sur celui endommagé ! Enfin bref elle m'a poursuivi, et m'a capturé, puis elle a du me surveiller, on a eu une discussion sur les bienfaits de OZ, elle m'a laissé tout seul dans une pièce avec juste des menottes toutes bêtes... J'ai refoutu le camp, failli me faire tuer, elle a déserté pour m'aider et m'a sauvé la peau. Voilà. Je lui ai donné quelques bonnes adresses pour les déserteurs de Oz avant de partir. Depuis on s'est croisé de temps en temps, pour des missions ou pour le fun. et c'est ma s?ur spirituelle ! ajouta l'américain avec un immense sourire.  
  
Hilde se leva .  
  
-Bon puisque les présentations ont été faites . Je dois y aller , Aya, on se voit ce soir , ok ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu pars si vite ?  
  
-Mon petit Duo , t'es peut-être pas humain , mais moi si , et cette folle de Yui m'a fait passer une nuit blanche hier dans une discothèque , alors je vais me coucher !  
  
Duo avait l'air un peu vexé qu'elle parte si soudainement , c'est vrai quoi : c'est plus drôle d'embêter Wuffy avec Hilde , c'est tellement drôle de l'entendre crier ; Maxwell , Schbeiker en leur courant à près . Lorsqu'une question inattendue d'Aya lui fit oublier ses pensées .  
  
-Dis Duo tu ressentais quoi pour mon frère ? Hilde m'a dit que tu le considérait plus que comme un ami !  
  
C'était tellement inattendu que tous sauf Hilde qui était déjà partie restèrent sans voix devant la question de Aya jusqu'à ce que Wufei , Trowa et Quatre choisirent prudemment de les laisser seuls  
  
-Bon , moi je vous laisse , je vais vérifier mon gundam : je crois qu'il y un boulon qui est dévissé .  
  
-Euh et moi je vais m'installer dans ma chambre !  
  
-Je te suis Quatre !!  
  
Aya les regarda tous partir , puis se tourna vers Duo , qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du contenu de son repas et qui râlait contre les faux amis qui vous lâchent des que quelque chose arrive .  
  
-Aya !!!  
  
Duo releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait de justesse sauvé . Un Sweeper venait d'appeler Aya en faisant de grands gestes . Duo se surprit à ressentir un pincement de jalousie à la pensée qu'il puisse être son petit copain exactement comme tout à l'heure à l'en contre de Hilde qu'en il l'avait prise pour un garçon . Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il réagisse comme ça lui qui d'ordinaire était très social et ouvert aux autres, ne supportait pas l'idée d'Aya ayant un petit copain ! Pourtant il ne la connaissait depuis même pas une heure et de toute façon c'est Heero qui l'intéresses , ne ? . Mais après tout un Heero Yui en modèle féminin et qui semblait plus social que le modèle précédent n'était pas pour lui déplaire . Duo remit cette inspection intérieure à plus tard .  
  
-Aya , tu peux venir voir ! j'ai aménagé Wing à ta taille selon l'ordre de .  
  
Duo ouvrit de grand yeux , Aya s'était levée à une vitesse incroyable et pointait maintenant un flingue sorti dont ne sais on sur la trempe du sweeper .  
  
-Qui t'as autorisé à toucher à m. au gundam de mon frère !!!!!  
  
Duo pouvait presque voir Heero par transparence : le même port , les mêmes mouvements , le même ton glacial et même le regard de la mort qui tue même à des kilomètre de là made in Heero !  
  
-C'est . c'est le professeur J ! Je te jure que j'ai touché à rien d'autre qu'au siège !!!!  
  
Le pauvre gars commençait à avoir la voix qui montait dans les aigus et des sueurs froides lui parcourir l'échine : Aya n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir de le laisser partir vivant . Duo s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Aya , étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas être le petit copain de la jeune fille ( ou alors elle a une drôle de lui montrait combien elle tient à lui ! ^^ ) , il n'avait pas de raison de vouloir sa mort immédiate , surtout qu'il avait un peu pitié : lui aussi avait été dans une telle position , Aya se tendit en sentant sa main sur son épaule puis relâcha ses muscles en se rendant compte que ce n'était que le pilote de Deathscythe .  
  
-Aya , tu devrait le lâchait pour qu'on puisse aller voir les modifications de Wing , qu'en penses tu ?  
  
Duo venait de s'exprimer avec calme et sérieux d'une voix douce et chaleureuse qui fit oublier ses envies de meurtre à la jeune fille . Aya tourna vers lui son regard cobalt .  
  
-C'est bon Duo , je te suis .  
  
Elle lâcha le malheureux mécano s'empressa de s'éloigner d'Aya et de regagner son travail . Duo prit la main de la nouvelle pilote de Wing , en pensant que décidément ils étaient tous froids dans cette famille ; elle avait failli tuer un gars qui n'avait fait qu'obéir à son tuteur sans ciller ! Puis il se rattrapa en pensant qu'il aurait fait la même chose si ce mécanicien avait ne serait ce que osait poser une de ses mains sur son gundam !  
  
****  
  
Duo qui saute partout : Elle a pas de copain !!!!!!  
  
Emma : euh je croyais que c'était Heero que t'aimais toi !  
  
Duo : de toute façon , Aya , c'est ...  
  
Emma qui saute sur Duo pour le faire taire : je vous prie de bien voilà l'excuser , il délire un peu en ce moment . *Puis se tourne cers Duo avec un regard assassin* : de tout façon , tu peux pas savoir si elle en a un ou pas de copain et là j'ai bien envie de lui faire rencontrer Zeck ..  
  
Duo à genoux ; non silteplaitsilteplaitsileplaitsilteplaitsilteplaitsileplaitsilteplaitsiltepla itsileplaitsilteplaitsilteplaitsileplait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma : Je sais pas . ^___________________________^  
  
Aya : Et moi je veux être avec Duo !!!  
  
Emma : Oh non , tu vas t'y mettre aussi !!!!!  
  
Duo se tourne vers les lecteurs pendant que Aya essaye de tiquer le scripte de Emma : Emma c'est arrangée pour que vous ayez quand même l'histoire pendant qu'elle se prélasse en Grèce , Alors *Chibi eyes avec Aya qui a abandonné la poursuite au scripte * S'il vous plait , review .  
  
( De toute façon , Charlotte elle est encore plus sadique que moi , alors si vous voulez vraiment avoir la suie il faudra faire mieux que 4 reviews ^___^ ;;; * Et après c'est moi la sadique ! ) 


	4. chapitre 3

Salut , je me présente : moi c'est Charlotte ( la sadique dont Emma à parler , bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ^^ )  
  
Alors comme Emma n'est pas là ( et oui elle est en Grèce , et elle m'a pas pris avec !!!!!!! T_T ) , c'est moi qui vous répondu du moins temporairement .  
  
Sophie : désolée mais j peux pas répondre à cette question sinon je te dis pas je vais me faire tuer ^^ , et j'ai fini dans ma magnificence générosité par mettre la suite !  
  
Dana-chan : sadique . . . et fière de l'être ^____________________^ .  
  
Luna : c'est simple Emma transforme TOUS ses personnages préférés en fille , je suis d'ailleurs épatée qu'elle est pas encore transformée Dudule et Draco ( Harry Potter ) , D'ailleurs elle a même écrit une fic où Harry Potter devenait une fille !! Any Potter ( c le titre de la fic ) .  
  
Christine : T'ai encore vivante ? Bon parce que pour avoir le chapitre 4 il me faudra minimum 6 reviews ! ^^  
  
Hathor : C'est normal que t'as un blocage : elle a même pas encore décidé qui elle mettrait avec qui ! ^^ Pour les jalouses : moi je suis rodée : elle a de la famille en Grèce ( ses grands-parents paternels . . . ) Alors , bon . . . elle y va souvent . Sinon t'en fais pas t'es pas la seule avoir la sale manie de raconter ta vie (sauf que moi je raconte aussi celle des autres ^^ ) .  
  
Voilà bonne lecture , Charlotte .  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Un peu plus loin dans une cabine .  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
L'interpellé leva la tête , attendant visiblement la suite .  
  
-Tu sembles pensif depuis qu'on a rencontré Aya , mon Uchuu no kokoro me dit que tu es troublé .  
  
-Je . je ne sais pas quoi penser !  
  
-A quel propos ?  
  
-Tu sais . disons que Heero et moi , on était assez proche , on se comprenait .  
  
Quatre regardait son ami avec compassion même si il sentait un désagréable pincement au c?ur : il aurait aimé être à la place de Heero , son ami en parlait avec tant de tendresse .  
  
-On a parlé comme . des frères , plusieurs fois après les missions : ça nous soulageait de parler . Et il m'a raconté sa vie , et moi la mienne , je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait caché l'existence d'une jumelle , et pourtant je sais pas même si je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit sa s?ur , mais je la perçoit comme Heero : une petite s?ur , . c'est une impression bizarre ! Je penses qu'elle ment et en même temps . . ., pfff tout ça est compliqué !  
  
Quatre sentit la confusion de Trowa , il le prit dans ses bras , il le sentit se tendre et le berça un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit détendu . Trowa recommença à parler .  
  
-Tu sais je me suis entraîné à parler plus avec Heero et il m'a dit que d'après Duo , je devrais me jeter à l'eau : alors je comprendrais si tu me rejettes mais je . je voulais que tu le saches .  
  
-Que je sache quoi , Trowa ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu . tu es malade ?  
  
Le petit blond commençait franchement à s'inquiéter pour le français quand celui-ci releva ses yeux verts vers lui .  
  
-Je t'aime , Quatre .  
  
Il l'avait dit d'une voix si faible que Quatre crut avoir rêvé ses mots qu'il désespérait d'entendre . Trowa lui prit le visage et répéta plus fort les mots qui lui brûlait la langue .  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner , je t'aime !  
  
Quatre retenait avec difficulté les larmes de joie qui lui montaient aux yeux . Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle de l'européen en murmurant :  
  
-Je suis si content , . moi aussi Trowa : je t'aime depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés .  
  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une chaste caresse, la langue de Trowa vint écarter les lèvres souples de Quatre avec une lenteur démesurée avant de caresser ses dents puis leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils approfondirent leur baisé avec toute la force d'un désir longtemps opprimé . Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle , légèrement rouge , et Quatre posa une question :  
  
-Comment Heero a fait pour que Duo lui dise quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi ? Je suis certain qu'il ne lui en a pas parlé : Duo étant mon meilleur ami , il me l'aurait dit !  
  
-Ce que tu ignore , Quatre , c'est que Duo élabore depuis des semaines des combines pour nous caser , et que Heero en partageant sa chambre , y a le droit tous les soirs , pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que son meilleur ami doit éprouver des sentiments à mon encontre pour que toutes ses magouilles servent à me faire comprendre que le meilleur ami en question est génial . Mais bon je l'avais déjà remarqué sans son aide !.  
  
Quatre semblait très ému. Et Trowa se rapprocha doucement de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille , Quatre était surpris et ravi en même temps . Trowa eut l'air quand même légèrement hésitant lorsqu'il vit le timide petit Quatre fermer la porte de sa cabine à clef . Mais ce fut sans compter sur Quatre qui lui adressa un sourire de pure confiance et le pilote de Sandrock enleva d'abord son propre tee-shirt incitant par là Trowa à l'imiter ( ah , pas si timide que ça , le petit ! ) , ce que ce dernier fit d'ailleurs . Le blond trouva à nouveau le chemin des lèvres du brun , et en profita pour se collait à lui comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui , leurs 2 corps s'épousant parfaitement . Durant leur premier débat amoureux , seuls les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir laissèrent deviner aux Sweepers qui passaient qu'il ne fallait pas déranger ! ( comme ça pas besoin de mettre une pancarte #^^# )  
  
****  
  
Pendant , ce temps .  
  
-Alors Aya , qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
-Attend , je finis la vérification des circuits .. Non . C'est bon il a juste réadapté le siège à ma taille !  
  
Duo soupira , Aya faisait le tour de Wing depuis environ une heure pour vérifier que personne n'avait touché à rien d'autre qu'au compartiment pilote et encore . juste au siège . Il en avait profité de son côté pour faire comme Wufei à savoir une révision complète de son gundam :Deathscythe . Il venait de finir comme Aya . Elle alla descendre lorsqu'elle marcha sur une clef à molette posé sur Wing . Duo vit la scène au ralentit : Aya partit en arrière en essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose , elle tomba . . . pour atterrir en plein sur Wufei qui pour son plus grand malheur passait juste en dessous . Duo éclata de rire en voyant Wufei complètement écrasé par une Aya légèrement sonnée qui n'avait pas remarqué où elle avait atterri , Wufei en entendant Duo rire retrouva ses esprits .  
  
-MAXWELL !!!!!!! Arrêtes de te marrer !!!!!! Viens plutôt aider Yui !  
  
-Wuffy sauveur de ses mesdames , hahahaha !!! mdr  
  
-WUFEI , Maxwell !!!! C'est WUFEI !  
  
Aya qui compris enfin où elle se trouvait se pencha vers l'avant pour voir Wufei fusiller Duo du regard .  
  
-Wufei , ça va ? t'as rien ?  
  
-Non , non ça va , mais si tu voulais bien te lever Yui, ça irait encore mieux !  
  
Duo sentant le danger se rapprochait lorsque ' Wuffy ' put se relever et qu'il sortit son sabre . Aussi embrassa-t il Aya sur la joue en lui lançant un :  
  
-A tout à l'heure poupée ! Enfin si je suis encore vivant !  
  
Enthousiaste et il détala comme un lapin , un Wufei furax à sa poursuite . Aya posa sa main là où l'américain l'avait embrassé , stupéfaite . Avant de sourire , en sortant un ' Baka ' et de se mettre à courir après les 2 autres pilotes en criant à Wufei de lui laisser un morceau intact . Duo repartit dans un grand éclat de rire coursé maintenant par deux pilotes qui ne lui voulait certainement pas du bien !  
  
Finalement ce fut Aya qui rattrapa Duo , Wufei ayant ralentit un peu l'allure pour finalement s'arrêter de le poursuivre en marmonnant que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais Aya réussit à agripper sa manche, et le plaqua au sol d'un tacle. A la suite de quelques hurlements et d'une bagarres d'anguille , elle réussit enfin à l'immobiliser.  
  
-Alors d'abord je t'INTERDIS de m'appeler ' poupée ' , ensuite .  
  
Elle ne pus rien lui dire d'autre car Hilde , pas très bien réveillée , les regardait avec de grands yeux : normal , Aya était à califourchon sur le torse de Duo et leurs visages étaient à deux centimètres . Duo eut un immense sourire en voyant qu'Aya avait enfin compris dans quelle position elle s'était mise , bien que lui ça ne le dérangeait mais alors pas du tout ! Aya atteint les rouges fluos lorsque Trowa et Quatre sortirent de la cabine de Quatre ( qui naturellement était juste à côté : c'est pas beau les coïncidences ? lol ) . Elle se leva immédiatement en bredouillent un : ' c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyait ! Hilde toujours aussi mal réveillée demanda ,  
  
-Dis Duo , tu crois pas qu'une cabine était plus appropriée ?  
  
-Hildie-baby , j'ai oublié où elle était moi , ma cabine !!!! Et comme Aya- chan n'a pas eut la patience d'attendre .  
  
C'est à ce moment que Aya , toujours rouge , se dit qu'une diversion serait la bien venue , lorsqu'elle remarqua que Trowa et Quatre abordait tous les 2 , un sourire béat , semblait un peu bouffis et se tenaient la main . elle avait prouvé sa diversion et en plus elle allait officialiser leur couple : le dire à Hilde et Duo était le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde soit au courant ! Elle hurla : Hourra ! . Duo se leva et la regarda perplexe se demandant avec Hilde si elle avait pas perdu la tête . Alors que Quatre regardait avec étonnement Aya qui sautait sur place avec une joie manifeste .  
  
-T'es le meilleur , Trotro , je le savais ! . C'est Heero qui va être content !  
  
Duo prit alors la parole , en disant ce que tous les autres pensaient .  
  
-Content pourquoi ?  
  
-Bah . t'as pas vu comment Quatre et Trowa se comportent ? . Ils l'ont fait !!!  
  
Hilde toujours très mais alors très mal réveillée ne calait rien , le visage de Duo commençait à s'illuminer d'un immense sourire , alors que les pilotes de Sandrock et de Heavyarms devenaient tous rouges !!!!!! Duo fit ce qui lui paraissait adéquate , il sauta au cou de Quatre .  
  
-Alors ça y est , vous sortez ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
-Euhhhhhhhhh  
  
Quatre cherchait désespérément un soutient lorsque Hilde qui venait de se réveiller comprit la raison de leur embarras .  
  
-Mais si vous sortez ensemble . et que vous sortez de la même cabine . pas très bien habillé . ça veut dire . que . vous ... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hilde , Aya et Duo regardaient maintenant le tout nouveau couple avec de grands yeux ( Aya et Duo s'étant enfin décollés des cous de Quatre et Trowa ), alors que le couple en question venait de prendre une intéressante couleur rouge fluo , et admira leurs chaussures respectives avec insistance . Wufei arriva alors .  
  
-Bah qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Il venait de remarquer la teinte rouge de Quatre et Trowa , il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait une occasion de voir Trowa rougir un jour surtout de cette façon .Les 2 concernés auraient pu voir là une belle diversion mais Duo les souffla sur place .  
  
-Tu devineras jamais Wuffy , Quatre et Trowa viennent juste de faire la découverte de l'amour passionnel et corporel !  
  
Aya et Hilde regardèrent avec amusement le saignement du nez de ' Wuffy ' quand Duo se mit à détailler tout ce qu'il imaginait que le nouveau couple ait pu faire dans la petite cabine , Quatre et Trowa devinrent cramoisis ! Un message sauva de justesse l'américain de 3 pilotes masculins très furax ( oui , oui même Quatre ! )  
  
-Les 5 pilotes des gundams sont appelés dans la salle de conférence .  
  
Duo en profita pour se mettre à l'abri à savoir derrière les 2 filles . Aya reprit les choses en mains .  
  
-Bon à tout à l'heure à la salle d'entraînement Hilde , vous venez tous les 4 ?  
  
-Tu crois qu'il ont besoin de Duo entier ?  
  
Quatre , le gentil et doux Quatre , venait de poser la question qui captiva aussitôt Trowa et Wufei à Aya . Duo qui avait compris qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains se jeta au cou d'Aya en criant :  
  
-Tu sais que je t'adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-C'est bon allez lâches moi Duo , désolée les gars mais je crois que les professeurs ont encore besoin de ce baka !  
  
Lorsque cette vérité fut énoncée , tous les pilotes présents soupirèrent alors que Duo imitait une gazelle particulièrement enthousiaste .  
  
****  
  
Bon pas de dialogue entre les persos et l'auteur puisque je crois que tout le monde a compris que l'auteur c'était cassé . Une petite note : 1. Vous pouvez écrire à son email , il me semble qu'elle a réussi à avoir une connexion sur interne . 2. Je veux minimum 6 reviews sinon , bah pas de suite ^^ . 3. J'sais pas si vous savez mais elle a aussi écrit une fic originale sur FictionPress.net , 'à la poursuite de ses origines' , c'est un peu violent mais bien . ( je sias je fais de la pub mais à votre avis à quoi ça sert les amies ?  
  
Sinon , mon email , éventuellement : so-crazy59( là il y a le petit arobas mais j'ai pas réussit à le faire ^^)caramail.com 


	5. chapitre 4

Hello , c'est toujours Charlotte , Emma se prélassant toujours au mort de la méditerranée à 100 km de la frontière albane , bon j'arrête je me fais du mal , là T_T .  
  
Luna : t'en fais pas moi aussi j'avais bien ris surtout la scène avec Wuffy ^^ . Pour Heero en fille , ouais c'est assez bizarre mais Emma en tant que grande fan de Naka et de Akuma ( fic en anglais ) est fan de Heero déguisé en fille ( pour les fics de Akuma ; elle l'a fait 2 fois ) et de tout ce qui s'approche de près comme de loin à la manipulation génétique fait par le prof J . Pour Trowa et Quatre , elle a beaucoup hésité mais comme après la fic se centre surtout sur Aya et Duo . . .  
  
Sophie : je lui dirais ^^ .  
  
Christine : j'ai eu un peu de pitié , j'ai attendu seulement 5 reviews pour mettre la suite . . . ^^  
  
Dana-chan : Bon bah voilà la suite pour ta curiosité , et tu vas voir que Aya est . . . pleine de ressource .  
  
Hathor : Je suis content ede voir que je fais du bon boulot , je devrais penser à me faire payer ^^ . Allez voilà la suite que tu ne liras pas tout de suite c'est dommage ^^ .  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Le professeur G manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant les regards de la mort qui tue piqués à Heero Yui des autres pilotes à l'égard de l'américain , mais il se retint en se demandant ce qu'avec encore bien pu inventer son protégé . J prit la parole .  
  
-Nous avons deux missions pour vous . L'une sera exécutée par trois d'entre vous : 03, 04 et 05 , il s'agit de voler des documents importants puis de détruire une base ennemie . le tout dans une ville entièrement militaire et dont la sécurité a encore été renforcée . Après la mission , vous resterez 2 semaines dans la planque qui vous est attribuée .  
  
-Pourquoi cette répartition ? demanda Quatre intrigué .  
  
-Parce que 02 exécutera pendant ce temps une mission , il devra s'intégrer rapidement dans un lycée français pour récupérer des informations de la part d'un de nos espions , art où il est expert .Vous avez toutes les infos nécessaire dans ce dossier .  
  
Il leur donna le dossier en question quand Aya ,restée silencieuse depuis le début , pris la parole .  
  
-Et moi professeur je fais quoi ?  
  
-Vous ? Vous restez à la base !  
  
-Quoi !!!! Mais professeur !  
  
-Aya, ceci est un ordre !  
  
-Mais enfin , je remplace le pilote 01 , il est donc normal que je participe aux missions !  
  
-Tu reste ici Aya , et tu ne discute pas , la réunion est terminée , messieurs vous partez ce soir .  
  
****  
  
Duo entra dans la salle d'entraînement juste à temps pour voir Aya explosait un sac de sable , sous le regard consterné de Hilde . Voyant que le sac de sable n'avait pas résister à son assaut , Aya se dirigea vers les barres et se mit à exécuter des figures dont Duo ignorait jusqu'à l'existence . Il se dirigea vers Hilde .  
  
-Et bien , elle est en forme .  
  
Hilde légèrement surprise , se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire .  
  
-Et encore , tu ne l'a pas vu lorsqu'elle est arrivée ! Elle a fait un centaine de pompes , puis d'abdos , et elle a détruit 4 sac de sable . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Le vieux cybercinglé a voulu jouer au grand-père sénile en empêchant Aya de participer à la mission .  
  
-Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle l'a mal pris !  
  
-Vu comment la porte a tremblé quand elle l'a claquée , elle était contrariée ! Mais , le plus surprenant c'est que quand elle est partie , J était mort de rire , surtout après que G lui ai dit qu'un jour , elle le tuerait .  
  
-Bizarre , mais enfin bon si ça l'amuse ! Tu pars quand ?  
  
-Dans 2 heures , d'ailleurs je vais faire mes bagages .  
  
Il s'avança vers la porte , quand  
  
-Duo ! Fais attention à elle !  
  
Duo se retourna vers Hilde pour lui demandait des explications mais elle ne faisant plus attention à lui et martyrisait un autre sac de sable . L'américain secoua la tête en se disant que si en plus d'être des énigmes vivantes , les filles se mettaient à parler par énigme , il était pas sorti de l'auberge !  
  
****  
  
Trowa alla ouvrit à Duo .  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Tout va bien , elle se défoule dans la salle d'entraînement .  
  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle !  
  
-Franchement Trotro , je sais pas , elle lui ressemblent vraiment physiquement et elle prêtant savoir piloter Wing .  
  
-Je ne te parle pas de faits Duo , mais d'instincts ! Tu ressens quoi ?  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils comme pour se concentrer .  
  
-J'ai confiance en elle , je sais pas c'est . comme pour Heero je savais que je pouvais me reposer sur lui si jamais il y avait un problème , enfin tu vois ?  
  
-Je comprend , mais tu as remarqué : elle se comporte .  
  
-Ouais j'ai vu : des fois j'ai l'impression de voir Hilde derrière son comportement mais je suis sur qu'elle était exactement comme Heero avant de sympathiser avec Hilde !  
  
-Non . , enfin si , tu as probablement raison , mais c'est pas du fait qu'elle passe trop de temps avec Hilde dont je parlais .  
  
-Alors précise parce que là je pige pas !  
  
-Enfin , elle sait des trucs . comme par exemple le surnom que tu t'amuses parfois à me donner 'Trotro' , Heero employait le même des fois ou le fait que .  
  
Trowa devint un peu rouge ce qu'il essaya d'ailleurs de cacher avec sa mèche .  
  
-. que . enfin . que Quatre et moi .  
  
Duo eut un grand sourire .  
  
-Vous vous tournez autour depuis que vous vous connaissez ?  
  
-Duo !  
  
-Bah quoi je t'aides : t'as un peu de mal à finir tes phrases ! ^______________^  
  
-Enfin bref , elle sait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne peut pas connaître en lisant un simple dossier . Et le fait qu'elle apparaisse mystérieusement dès que Heero n'est plus là , le fait qu'on est jamais entendu parler d'elle .  
  
-Tu proposes quoi ?  
  
-Et si elle ne faisait qu'un vraiment avec Heero , enfin je veux dire que Aya est peut-être Heero !  
  
-Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour prouver des explications . quelque peu . tirer par les cheveux : c'est vrai quoi, il y a un gros problème : Heero est un GARCON et Aya , une FILLE ! Et puis Heero passait beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur peut-être qu'il en profitait pour lui raconter sa vie via Internet .  
  
-Ok , mon explication est un peu tiré par les cheveux . . . j'ai du me laisser emporter ! Mais ça te dérangerais de piquer son dossier ? Juste pour être sur ?  
  
-J'y ai déjà pensé , j'ai décidé d'y aller après la mission .  
  
-. Merci .  
  
-. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires .  
  
****  
  
Pendant ce temps , Aya en avait fini avec la salle de sport et marchait maintenant vers le port tout en rallant contre ' le vieux hibou qui fait un complexe de protection maternelle envers elle parce que ce con n'a jamais eu d'enfant ' . Lorsqu'elle vit Shenlong décoller , accompagné de Sandrock puis de Heavyarms ,Aya eut un sourire qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Shinigami dans ces grands jours .  
  
-'Et maintenant , à nous deux Duo , que J le veuille ou non , je t'aiderais dans cette mission !' pensa-t-elle .  
  
****  
  
Duo venait de finir ses bagages , il prit une moto qu'il avait ' emprunté ' à un civil , et après avoir fait ses dernières recommandations pour Deathscythe , il partit vers la ville où allait se dérouler sa mission : direction Lille en France . Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que non loin de là une jeune fille venait d'embarquer en avion pour Paris puis comptait se rendre à Lille en train . Aya eut un sourire en embarquant . elle imaginait la tête de J .  
  
****  
  
En effet dans le QG .  
  
-Ayaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******  
  
Bah , voilà c'était le dernier chapitre en ma possession T_T . Emma rentre le Mardi 22/04 . Voilà je dis au revoir à tout le monde je me suis bien amusée à répondre aux reviews . . . Je le ferais peut-être encore quelque fois si Emma veut bien .  
  
Voilà Bye , Charlotte 


	6. chapitre 5

Je suis de retour !!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon bah Luna , il semblerait que tu sois la seule à laquelle je doive répondre : c'est assez bizarre Charlotte m'avait pourtant dit que ma fic était appréciée ! et qu'elle avait eu pas mal de reviews ( bon ok il faut dire qu'elle a des affinité avec le chantage ^^ ) mais bon sniff vous êtes si content que je rentre ? T_T (lol) cachez votre joie , hein !  
  
Bon alors Luna :Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui est mon unique review . Si tu veux je te le dessine en fille et je te l'envoie , ok ? je vais essayer avant la fin de la semaine . ( mes s?urs m'ont dit que je dessinais mieux que j'écris T_T , alors je m'y remets tu me dira ce que tu en penses )  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Aya arriva devant son tout nouveau lycée ; le lycée Barjavel . Elle passa la grille , à gauche se trouvait le garage à vélos , et un autre bâtiment , en face une cour entourée de bâtiment donnait sur une porte automatique . Aya rentra dans le hall un escalier lui faisait face à droite et à gauche des couloirs donnaient sur des salles de cours , un secrétariat et les bureaux de l'administration . Elle négligea le secrétariat au vu de la secrétaire : une vieille bique qui semblait râler contre un ordinateur . Aya se dirigea donc vers les bureaux , et joua . à trou , trou , trou . Elle tomba sur le 3ème bureau . Elle entrebâilla la porte sans même frapper ^^ . Un homme à l'aspect sympathique était penché sur des dossiers . Un toussotement discret le fit levait la tête . Aya fit une adorable moue à laquelle l'homme eut un sourire .  
  
-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?  
  
-Je suis nouvelle : je viens juste de m'inscrire et je sais pas trop où aller .  
  
L'homme fronça les sourcils .  
  
-Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas renseignez au secrétariat ?  
  
-La secrétaire semblait vouloir défouler ses nerfs sur quelques choses .  
  
L'homme sembla stupéfait puis éclata de rire .  
  
-En effet , bon je vais vous accompagner chez le proviseur pour les formalités .  
  
Aya sourit .  
  
-Merci beaucoup , Mr !  
  
-Mais de rien si vous voulait bien me suivre .  
  
***  
  
1 heure plus tard , dans une salle de classe , une prof de français légèrement hystérique essayait de discipliner ses élèves de Terminal .  
  
-Bordel de merde , mais fermez un peu vos g**** !!!!!!!  
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que le proviseur entra .  
  
-Melle Delmot ? ( J'adore son nom ^_______^ )  
  
-Oh , euh désolée Monsieur je ne vous avez pas entendu frapper .  
  
Dit-elle d'une voix douce et gentille , puis  
  
-Bande d'abrutis !!!!!!!! On vous jamais appris qu'on se lève devant une personne importante !!!!!!  
  
Aya nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête de faire gaffe à cette prof : tendance prononcée pour la schizophrénie ( c'est ça !!!!!! c'est ma prof : elle vous parle du beau temps et plaisante et tout à coup elle nous gueule dessus ! o_O ).  
  
-Bon Hélène , je vous amène une nouvelle élève , elle a 15ans et a passé deux classes . Elle devra se présenter par elle-même : je suis en retard à un rendez-vous . Vous pouvez vous rasseoir , au revoir Aya .  
  
-Bonjour Aya , je suis ton nouveau professeur de Français , tu as 2 min pour te présenter : tu te débrouillera pour rattraper tes cours : nous sommes en retard sur le programme et je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de prendre plus de retard !  
  
-Bon alors je vais tacher de m'adapter rapidement : alors salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Aya Yui , je suis d'origine japonaise.  
  
-Bon, bon assoie toi à côté de Bastien !  
  
-Euh madame ?  
  
-MADEMOISELLE ! Je suis encore très jeune !  
  
-Euh *gloups* mademoiselle , qui est Bastien ?  
  
-C'est le garçon à côté de la fenêtre au fond , il t'aidera pour tes cours .  
  
Aya se pressa de rejoindre sa place : complètement folle cette prof ! Son nouveau voisin lui fit la conversation :  
  
-T'en fais pas tous les prof sont pas comme elle , mais elle supporte pas qu'on foute rien pendant ses cours et qu'on s'en fous du Français parce qu'on a déjà passé ce Bac !  
  
-Merci tu me rassure .  
  
Aya fit un grand sourire ( oui je sais : je suis dans l'OOC jusqu'au cou ^^) et en profita pour le regarder , il était pas mal : ses cheveux châtains courts et ébouriffés lui donnait un air rebelle et ses yeux bleus inspiraient la joie.  
  
Le cours de Français passa à une lenteur exaspérante puis lorsque retentis la cloche libératrice, Aya fut envahie de tous les côtés par les filles de sa classe .  
  
-T'es vraiment japanaise ?  
  
-T'as quoi comme fond de teint j'adore !  
  
-Tu viens d'où ?  
  
-Sayonara !  
  
-Mais non imbécile, ça veut dire au revoir !  
  
-Oupppps , gomen nasaï .  
  
-Dis tu penses quoi des cours ?  
  
-Tu fais du sport ?  
  
-T'achètes où t'es fringues ?  
  
-Tu parles bien notre langue ? Pourquoi t'as changé de lycée en cours d'année ?  
  
-T'as vraiment sauté 2 classes ? T'es une surdouée ?  
  
La pauvre Aya ne savait plus où donner de la tête : c'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait autant à elle d'habitude son attitude froide et menaçante tenaient son entourage à distance . Son sauveur vient en la personne de Bastien .  
  
-SILENCE !!!!!!  
  
Toutes les filles se tairent et le regardèrent comme s'il était fou . Aya le regarda d'un air reconnaissant et il lui fit un clin d'?il complice .  
  
-Vous allez l'étouffer si vous continuez comme ça !  
  
Aya prit alors la parole, d'une voix amicale :  
  
-Je veux bien répondre à vos questions mais une à la fois .  
  
Les filles reprirent donc la parole une à la fois et Aya fit connaissance avec quelques filles de sa classe tandis que le reste se tenait à l'écart la regard assez méchamment . Bastien la rassura rapidement en voyant où son regard était dirigé.  
  
-T'en fais pas : elles sont juste jalouse de l'attention que l'on t'accorde .  
  
Là encore elle le remercia d'un regard .  
  
***  
  
Duo lui venait d'arriver dans Lille même et cherchait la rue où se trouvait sa nouvelle planque : un petit studio à deux pas du lycée qu'il devait infiltrer en tant . . . que pion : il en avait marre de se faire passer pour un élève : il aimait pas les cours !!!!!  
  
Il s'installa : autrement dit , il éparpilla le contenu de son sac aux 4 coins de la pièce principale : le salon . Il regarda le résultat satisfait : il se sentait maintenant vraiment comme chez lui .  
  
Deuxième étape , aller vérifier les papiers administratif. Il reprit sa veste et passa la porte : direction le lycée Barjavel .  
  
***  
  
Aya était contente : elle venait de recevoir son emploi du temps et elle allait maintenant en informatique : une matière rajoutée cette année à leur programme scolaire : parce que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire sans un minimum de connaissance informatique .  
  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle , elle vit Bastien faire de grand signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui , ce qu'elle fit sous le regard jaloux de plusieurs filles : un mec mignon, sympa, drôle et intelligent , ça se rencontre pas tous les jours.  
  
Leur professeur entra dans la salle , le premier exercice était de faire quelque exercice sur un quelconque tableur , histoire de se familiariser avec le programme . Lorsque Aya entendit ça elle perdit aussitôt son sourire content : elle allait vraisemblablement s'ennuyer à mourir .  
  
***  
  
Duo arriva à son tour devant la grille du lycée. Il rentra dans le hall et se dirigea directement vers le secrétariat et les bureaux de l'administration . La secrétaire râlait toujours contre un ordinateur mais Duo n'y fit pas attention .  
  
-Euh , excusez-moi .  
  
La secrétaire leva un regard aigre .  
  
-Non mais vous voyez pas que je suis occupée !!!!!  
  
Duo grimaça , elle avait une voix horrible : où est-ce qu'ils avaient été chercher une secrétaire pareille ?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis pressé et . . .  
  
-Et alors , mon temps à moi ! Vous croyez qu'il est pas important : mais allez-y dîtes !  
  
-Non c'est vraiment pas ça mais . . .  
  
-J'en ai rien à foutre de votre gueule ! Vous allez attendre que j'ai fini !!!!  
  
-D'accord .  
  
Duo sortit en claquant la porte , non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette vieille bique ! Elle sait pas que son métier , c'est d'accueillir et de renseigner les gens ? Bon le secrétariat , c'est pas ça , surtout que maintenant la vieille peut sûrement pas le pifrer , 2ème solution , Duo eut un grand sourire devant toutes les portes d'administration  
  
***  
  
Enfin !!!!! Ce cours était enfin terminé ! Aya s'était ennuyée à mourir : le prof leur avait appris des choses qu'elle connaissait depuis ces 8 ans . Bastien arriva derrière elle .  
  
-Pff , c'était trop dur ! J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a raconté , la seule chose que je sache faire avec un ordinateur c'est d'aller sur Internet . . .  
  
-C'est déjà un bon début !  
  
Bastien eut un grand sourire .  
  
-Merci Aya , cela me touche beaucoup surtout de la part de la fille qui c'est emmerdée à mourir devant des choses qu'elle avait visiblement depuis un bail maîtrisées !  
  
Aya eut une petite grimace .  
  
-Ca se voyait tant que çà ?  
  
-Oh que voui ! T'en fait pas maintenant on a une heure de sport et après on rentre enfin chez nous !  
  
-Tu rentres chez toi !  
  
-Bah toi aussi non , il est bien 17h et on a fini à 18h ?  
  
-Oui mais je suis ici en tant qu'interne .  
  
-Ah non ! Je te plains déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter ce lycée pendant les cours mais en plus devoir y dormir : trop dur pour moi !  
  
-Bah on s'y fait ! On a quoi comme sport ?  
  
-Du basket !!  
  
***  
  
Alors que ce cache-t-il derrière cette porte-ci ? Duo avait déjà fait la moitié du couloir à chaque fois c'étaient soit des bureaux vides , soit des gens trop occupés à leurs propres tâches pour l'aider. Duo entrebâilla légèrement la porte avant de la refermer rapidement mais silencieusement ! Mais où est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Il s'éloigna vers une autre porte alors que de faibles gémissements étouffés sortaient de la pièce qu'il venait de refermer .  
  
***  
  
Aya avait pu faire connaissance avec son prof de sport un jeune homme qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années et très mignon : Aya comprenait mieux pourquoi ses camarades de classe féminine étaient si enthousiastes à l'idée de faire du sport .  
  
Malgré tout , il avait été difficile de convaincre le prof qu'elle ne ferait pas sport en short et en tee-shirt comme tout le monde mais en jogging, mais à force d'argument . . . j'ai rien d'autre à me mettre . . . il finit par accepter . Pour les filles, pas de problème : elles se changeaient dans des cabines séparées. Aya aurait eu du mal à leur expliquer les étranges plaques rouges qu'elle avait sur tout le corps. 'Tout ça c'est la faute à J ,pensa-t-elle , il a de la chance que cet effet- ci soit temporaire , je crois que je l'aurais tué sinon !'  
  
Du à l'entraînement que les autres élèves ont subi la semaine avant son arrivée, et qui à leur tête à du être intensif, les élèves purent avoir toute l'heure pour faire des matchs au lieu des habituels exercices.  
  
Il fallut donc deux capitaines , 2 garçons furent désignés : un certain Marco et l'autre s'appelait Daniel . Bien sur les 2 garçons prirent d'abord leurs amis , Bastien qui ne semblait pas très athlétique avait pourtant été l'un des premier choisi .  
  
'Ne jamais se fier aux apparences , il doit avoir un bon niveau' pensa Aya .  
  
Aya , étant la nouvelle , fut choisi la dernière : les 2 garçons ne se rappelant pas de son nom ^^ .  
  
Elle se retrouva contre l'équipe de Daniel et donc contre Bastien . Elle eut un sourire : on allait bien voir de quoi il était capable .  
  
NDA : Et un nouveau chapitre , et il est long en plus ^^ .  
  
Duo : Tu m'as laisser tout seul dans les mains de l'autre sadique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma : Je sais ^____________________^  
  
Aya : et tu m'a laissé douter sur le fait que j'allais finir avec Zeck au lieu de Duo pendant une semaine !  
  
Emma : Je sais aussi ^___________^ . *Tilt* Et maintenant tu doutes plus que tu vas finir avec Duo ? Et Bastien alors ?  
  
Aya : Oui mais j'ai lu ton script et mmm . . .  
  
*Emma qui lui a sauté dessus * Non mais tu vas te taire !  
  
*Duo qui se tourne vers le lecteur * : Comme vous pouvez le voir Emma est bel et bien de retour . . . ( tout bas ) Pour notre plus grand malheur .  
  
*Emma toujours entrain de faire taire Aya* Duo !!!!!!!! Je t'ai entendu !!!!!!!  
  
Duo : Oouupps .  
  
Emma : Dis plutôt quelque chose d'intelligent . . . comme présenter le prochain chapitre !  
  
Duo : je dis la vérité : c'est pas intelligent peut-être * regard noir mortel même à des kilomètres de là de l'auteur* Apparemment non , bon alors : vais-je trouver la bonne porte ? Qui gagnera le match de basket ? Pour savoir suite au prochain épisode . . .  
  
Emma qui entre temps à lâcher Aya : Reviews please * chibi eyes * ou sinon je confie la suite à Charlotte * sourire sadique * 


End file.
